


A Successful Disguise

by rycbar_910



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar_910/pseuds/rycbar_910
Summary: Holmes had many disguises, and one of the most successful ones was never known by Watson





	A Successful Disguise

“当他成为一位研究罪案的专家时，舞台失去了一位出色的演员。”华生曾经在那篇关于波西米亚国王和艾琳 艾德勒的案件记载中这样夸赞我的伪装技术。毫不自夸的说，我确是精于化妆和表演，我们的好华生、尽职的警探雷斯垂德、以及不少被我送进牢狱的罪犯都该承认这个事实。这些伪装当中，有的事后想来略显薄弱和不成熟，而另外一些则被我视为十分成功，诸如那个装病以引诱柯弗顿 史密斯招供的陷阱、害亲爱的华生惊讶得晕倒的老书商装扮（我承认自己假死三年却没有向他透露任何消息才是令向来坚强的医生失控的主要原因）以及那取得了冯 波克信任的双料间谍工作等等。而下面我要讲的、我最成功的伪装之一，却从来没出现在华生为我撰写的传记中——事实上，他到现在依然对此毫不知情。

在那个被华生命名为《四签名》的案件中，阿格拉宝藏沉入了泰晤士河的底部，这使得艾瑟尔尼 琼斯警探十分恼火，却促成了华生医生与我们迷人的委托人的姻缘。他们在犯人落网的当晚便订了婚，婚礼定于转年的春季举行，华生也随之搬出了我们在贝克街合租的房间，开始了他的婚姻生活。后来他曾抱怨过几次我没有出席他和摩斯坦小姐的婚礼，我每次都对此一笑置之，并不向他解释个中缘由，幸而华生本就视我为脱离世俗、甚至有些离经叛道之人，并未因我的缺席对我对他的忠诚和友谊怀疑过分毫。

华生不知道的是，我确实参加了他的婚礼。甚至可以说，有些“过度”的参与了。

那是1888年的3月4日，天气仍不算十分温暖，但冬季已过，那几天又正巧没有下雨，倒可以算是万分难得的好天了。华生在选择日期方面有他自己的智慧。

梅丽 摩斯坦小姐在英国并没有多少亲友，这也是她收到匿名来信后选择向我们求助的原因之一。她的前雇主弗里斯特夫人出席了婚礼，这位可亲夫人的孩子也到了场，似乎对他从前的家庭教师的婚事很是开心。除此之外便几乎都是来自男方的友人了。华生在英格兰的朋友不多，其中我认识的是坐在前排、穿着深灰色外衣的小斯坦福。教堂里还有一些苏格兰人，大概是华生大学前的旧识。哈德森太太也来了，她看起来半是欣喜半是不舍，正在同新郎说着话，我依稀能捕捉到其中的几句，大概是“福尔摩斯先生今早便出门去了，似乎是要处理某个新来的案件，真遗憾他没法出席你的婚礼”之类的话语。

而实际上，我正站在圣坛上看着他们哩！

我穿着有些松松垮垮的长裤、黑色的朴素的西装，外面套着件白色短法衣，胸前打着一个白色的领结。我戴了一顶假发，它遮住了我梳得平整的黑发，灰白色的、略有些卷曲的发丝垂在我的耳后，头顶的部分被帽子压得有些紧而平——那顶宽边的黑色帽子正被挂在教堂门口的衣帽架上。我的假鼻子上架着一副金丝边、圆型镜片的眼镜（鹰钩鼻太过于显眼，有可能会暴露在华生那双虽不特别善于观察但却也颇为敏锐的眼睛下）。我还微微驼着背，把自己六英尺多高的身形压在了五英尺九英寸左右。我甚至觉得自己那身伪装，比起躲避莫里亚蒂追踪时候的意大利老教士装扮都一点也不差呢！

所有人的注意力都放在新娘和新郎上面，而他们俩的目光则胶着在对方的身上，没有人注意到他们前些日子联系的那位牧师临时换了个人。

仪式的过程中，我看到华生出了几次神。在新娘说“我愿意”的时候，他的目光状似无意地扫过了圣坛下的排排座椅，似乎是在寻找着什么人。他并没有找到。

婚礼誓词并不难背，随后他们在教堂小礼拜室的记事簿上签署了自己的名字，婚姻的法律约束力便就此生效了，我的工作也圆满完成。

瞧，我这辈子虽从未亲身走入婚姻的殿堂，却做了一次牧师，又当了一回证婚人，倒也不错。

这就是关于我最成功的伪装之一的故事。我并无意将它发表（关于伪装术的专论我已完成过几篇，并不需要这个小故事来充当案例），只是在这乡下养蜂闲来无事，便偶尔回忆些过去的事情，落在纸上罢了。

歇洛克 福尔摩斯 1915.1.6

 

底下有一行跟上面字体完全不同的评语：他现在可知道了，福尔摩斯。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> （其中华生的婚礼日期和原著的时间线有部分出入，为了写梗，so，看破不说破）
> 
> （福第一段提到的三次伪装分别是临终的侦探、空屋和最后的致意；3月4日这个梗是，根据华生在《血字的研究》里的记载，1881年3月4日是他们第一次共事办案的那天；1月6号是普遍接受的福的生日）


End file.
